


Foolish Words

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Foolishness, One month late. Written April 1st, but didn't quite make the deadline. "Rush"ed because I posted it in a hurry)





	Foolish Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aiming for one a day. May May be more productive than April.

Poem written with minutes to spare  
Seven to be exact  
Late on the night  
Of the day to be foolish.

Which could just be any  
That end in a y  
With n in the middle,  
(Like “any”)

Nothing close to what I'd had planned,  
I should have predicted procrastination  
It's often my predestined preferred destination.

Not worth the paper it wasn't written on,  
Probably not worth the pixels.  
Posted too soon,  
Polished too little  
Poked, pushed and prodded  
Pointed out, painted over, putrid poetry.

The next time, I'll try  
Not to write  
Like a fool.  
I might even aim for more words.


End file.
